A series of four videotapes on the principles of neuroepidemiology were produced by the Section. A two-day international conference on neuroepidemiology was held in 1977; a one-day course was held in 1977; a one-day symposium was held in 1979; a three-day course was held in the People's Republic of China in 1980; a one-week course was held in Madrid, Spain in 1981; an international advanced course was held in Florence, Italy in 1981; a three-day symposium will be held in Edinburgh, Scotland in 198l; a one-day symposium will be held in Kyoto, Japan in 1981; and a one-day course is planned for the United States in 1981. A textbook entitled Neurological Epidemiology: Principles and Clinical Applications was published during 1978, and a new international journal entitled Neuroepidemiology was begun in 1982.